Jeff Goldblum
Jeff Goldblum (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (1978) [Jack Bellicec]:'' Replaced (off-screen) with an alien duplicate; the duplicate is killed when it is stabbed in the neck with a dart by Donald Sutherland. *Silverado'' (1985) [Slick]: Stabbed in the stomach with his own blade by Danny Glover during a struggle. *''The Fly'' (1986) [Seth Brundle]: Head blown off/decapitated with a shotgun blast to the head when Geena Davis shoots him as a mercy killing after he becomes a humanoid fly (then becomes fused to his teleportation machine). (For the original, see David Hedison.) *''The Tall Guy ''(1989)'' [''Dexter King]: In the play within the film musical adaptation of The Elephant Man, Jeff (playing John Merrick) suffocates in his sleep; he dies as other cast members sing him off to heaven (Jeff survives the film in reality) (Played for comic effect). *''Mister Frost (1990) ''[Mr. Frost]: Shot in the chest by Kathy Baker (with his spirit then possessing her). *''Deep Cover'' (1992) '[''David Jason]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Laurence Fishburne (as Jeff pulls a gun during an arrest). *Hideaway (1995)' [''Hatch]: Drowned when his car goes off a cliff into the river (as he swerves to avoid an on coming truck). He is later brought back to life by an expirmental procedure performed by Alfred Molina. *[[The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)|''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014)]] [Deputy Kovacs]: Killed (off-camera) by Willem Dafoe, after Willem catches up to Jeff in a museum and slams a door shut on his hand, severing several of his fingers; we hear Jeff's screams from behind it before Willem exits. His body is later seen in a crime scene report on his death, having been found in a sarcophagus. *[[Mortdecai (2015)|''Mortdecai'' (2015)]] [Milton Krampf]: Killed by Jonny Pasvolsky, his body is later seen when Johnny Depp comes in and starts talking to him, unaware that he's dead, and then again when Ewan McGregor accidentally shoots Jeff in the shoulder while firing at Johnny. TV Deaths *''The Colbert Report ''(June 29, 2009) [Jeff Goldblum]: Falls from a cliff while in New Zealand (off screen); his death is mentioned in a news report Stephen Colbert plays (while Goldblum is in the studio) and Goldblum later ascends to Heaven through the exit door after delivering a eulogy about himself. (This is in reference to a faulty news report about his death that occurred in real life.) (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Geena Davis Gallery jeffgoldblum-mortdecai.jpg|Jeff Goldblum dead in Mortdecai vlcsnap-2009-10-07-07h46m31s114.png|Jeff Goldblum's death in The Fly. Goldblum, Jeff Goldblum, Jeff Goldblum, Jeff Goldblum, Jeff Category:Jewish Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by replacement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Voice Actors